


Oops

by Snromance



Series: A Piece of the Aftermath (Drabble Series) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Petting, M/M, Masturbation, Moderate Petting, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snromance/pseuds/Snromance
Summary: (Sirius didn’t go after Peter, instead, he adopted Harry, and raised him with Remus. - Part of 'A Piece of the Aftermath' Collection/Series/Thing)Remus and Sirius take the opportunity to get reacquainted with each other when Harry goes to the Weasleys. However, it doesn't quite go to plan.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Piece of the Aftermath (Drabble Series) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012473
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Oops

“See you later!  _ The Burrow! _ ” Harry shouted, flames engulfing him as he stepped into the fireplace. 

Finally. 

Sirius grabbed Remus’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs. 

They’d decided a long time ago that they wouldn’t do anything of a sexual nature when Harry was in the house. Which meant that their opportunities for time alone had been hard to come by in the past couple of weeks, as Harry was home for the summer following his first year at Hogwarts.

How they had survived Harry’s childhood without a single case of blue balls was a mystery to him.

The trip up the stairs seemed to take an age as anticipation flooded his veins, his trousers becoming more and more uncomfortable with every step. 

Remus released his hand as they passed through the open bedroom door, already kicking his slippers off and unbuttoning his cardigan. 

That just wouldn’t do.

“No. Let me.” 

Remus removed his hands somewhat hesitantly. 

Sirius smirked and moved in to unbutton the rest, “Don’t you trust me?” 

Remus rolled his eyes but said nothing. 

Focussing on each button, Sirius took his time; they weren’t in a hurry. 

He slipped the last button through its hole before moving his hand downwards, deliberately brushing his fingers against the front of Remus’s trousers. 

The werewolf exhaled sharply. 

Sirius resisted the need to adjust his own trousers. Instead, he reached up to gently tug Remus’s head down so he could kiss him. 

The kiss was warmth; their need for each other laid bare. It felt safe, both of them secure in the knowledge that they always would be together. 

Sirius whined as the kiss broke and Remus pushed him backwards onto the bed. He fell back with a grunt, leaving Remus standing at the foot of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. 

It wasn’t that Sirius minded him taking off his shirt before they continued - quite the opposite - it was more that he missed Remus’s lips on his.

Taking the brief pause as an opportunity, Sirius pulled his own jumper over his head and chucked it off the bed. He would work out where it landed later as Moony had just finished unbuttoning his shirt, and so, was far more interesting to watch.

He slowly slipped it off his arms before placing it gently over the back of the chair that sat in the corner of the room. 

“Moony,” Sirius whined, the urge to palm himself through his trousers growing stronger. 

Remus walked back over to the bed, deliberately slow - the heathen. 

After several centuries had passed, Moony finally stood at the foot of the bed. Sirius, unable to take much more, met him there. But he was immediately forced back onto the bed by the weight of the werewolf on top of him. 

Sirius pressed chaste kisses to every part of Moony he could reach, starting with his lips and working downwards until it simply wasn’t possible from the way they were positioned. 

He flipped Remus over, so Sirius was on top, and started again. 

First Remus’s lips, where he spent a bit of time getting reacquainted - they had spent at least two weeks without this sort of intimacy, after all. Or at least that was what Sirius was telling himself. 

Then, he moved on to kiss the scar that bisected Remus’s cheek. And then his forehead. And his eyelids, and his-

“Padfoot.” 

Sirius pulled back and grinned widely at him, ignoring the look Remus was giving him. He’d missed this so much. 

Taking the hint, he moved onto a spot he knew was one of Moony’s favourites - his neck, or more specifically, where his neck met his shoulder. 

He kissed it gently before poking his tongue out through his lips and massaging the skin there. 

He bit down lightly, noting how Remus tensed beneath him. 

Sirius continued on, pressing another kiss to Moony’s throat, before moving over to the other side of his neck and showering it with the same attention. This time, he sucked lightly on the skin, colouring it red. Merlin, he was beautiful. 

He peppered kisses across Remus’ chest and stomach, mindful to pay extra attention to the scars that also littered his skin. He loved all of Moony - not just the unblemished bits - and always wanted him to know that. 

He growled in frustration, his path down Moony’s body halted by the man’s trousers. Remus wordlessly lifted his hips, allowing Sirius to divest him of his trousers and pants. But before Sirius could do much more than admire Moony’s naked body, the werewolf spoke somewhat huskily.

“I want to see you too, Pads.”

Moony’s voice swept over him like honey, sending blood rushing straight to his groin. 

Who was he to refuse a demand like that?

Sirius slid hurriedly off the bed and onto his feet. Stumbling a bit as he undid his belt, he eased his trousers down over his hips and the bulge in his pants. 

The loss of his restrictive trousers left him with an even more intense, aching  _ need _ . He quickly slipped his pants off, freeing himself completely. 

Sirius knelt back on the bed, throwing Moony a coy smile, before reaching down to stroke himself a few times to bring the need in hand. Literally. 

“Like what you see, Moons?” 

Remus nodded before lazily gesturing towards his own cock. Rolling his eyes at the cheek, Sirius moved his weight forwards onto his hands, so he was poised to take Moony in his mouth. 

“Moony, do you know where my swimming- oh!” 

Sirius quickly dived into the duvet as Remus used one of the two pillows to cover himself. 

Harry was back. 

And they hadn’t closed the door. 

And so, he had probably just got an eyeful of both of his substitute parents. 

And would now require the ‘Birds and the Bees’ talk; and after this certainly traumatising event, probably counselling as well. 

Oops. 

Remus sighed, burying his bright red face under the other pillow - the one that wasn’t covering what was left of his dignity. 

Sirius just grinned into the duvet beneath him - it had been bound to happen sooner or later. 

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing anything like this - really quite nervous to be posting this actually. Constructive criticism welcome as always :) 
> 
> A huge thank you to both [ Kora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKunkel/pseuds/KoraKunkel) and Li for making this readable and so much more than the hot mess it was before. I really do appreciate it. 
> 
> Have an excellent week :)


End file.
